Doctor Who: The Missing Companions
by Blueshade928
Summary: A seires of stories inbetween "A Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler", detailing the lives of a few companions the Doctor accidentally acquired, and eventually, were forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: The Missing Companions**

This is a seires of fanfiction stories set in the break between the two halves of Series 6 of Doctor Who when the Doctor goes looking for Melody Pond. These contain no spoilers to canon material but served as filler for me while I waited for the season to pick up again. I think I did a good job of tying off the story arch I created so that someone could read these inbetween "A Good Man Goes To War" and "Let's Kill Hitler" without disrupting the canon story. There are thirteen stories in all, arranged like a normal 13-episode series of Doctor Who. I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, or any of the characters mentioned in these shows, and this is purely recreational writing, not intended for publishing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

**1. The Crystal Sea**

Prologue

_"...and I promise you, Amy, I will find her."_

That was the last thing the Doctor said as he stepped into the TARDIS to go on a hopeful yet ominous quest to find Melody Pond, daughter of his companions Rory and Amy. What really happened that whole summer, only the Doctor knows now, but here it is chronicled. Here, the never-told, never-would-be tales of the Doctor's missing companions are etched into the fabric of the Almosts. The only other records of these stories exist in supposed works of fiction and in the Doctor's personal journal. This is because, to the rest of the universe, these stories never happened.

Chapter I

The TARDIS sparked and groaned noisily as the Doctor flailed about, trying to triangulate the coordinates to where his most recent lead on the location of the ever-important infant gave to him. His intention was a sort of school in the 53rd century, but it seemed the blue box had other plans. "Oh come off it, you bloody useless thing! Settle down a bit and let me navigate for once, eh?" the Doctor pleaded. "Oh, sorry, forgot you can't talk back anymore, can you, Sexy?" he smirked. The TARDIS then turned upside down, throwing the Doctor to the ceiling, then back, causing him to hit the floor. "Okay, maybe that was a bit low, even for me, sorry," he said, groaning. He crawled up to the console and pushed several buttons and flipped a switch or two, capping the sequence off with a pull of the wibbly lever. The Doctor stood up and pulled the monitor around to him. "Now, let me see where we're headed at least, since I don't have a say in it anyway." He hit the side of the monitor until the picture came into focus. "Ooh, that's nifty, the Octarian System! Haven't been in this corner of the galaxy for a few faces, this should be fun!" The Doctor then felt the crashing, sparking, and tumbling slow, eventually to a stop, and heard the familiar cloister bell signaling he'd landed.

Stepping outside the doors of the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately realized he'd landed on a very tiny island, made out of a sort of deep red crystal. Looking around, he saw a vast, azure ocean which looked like it covered the rest of the planet, and one or two other miniscule crystal islands. _Alright, that's weird. I've been to every planet in this system and none of them looked like this when I left them, _the Doctor thought to himself. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it towards the crystal beneath him. It shined it's green light and pulsated until the Doctor brought it back up again and examined the results. "Marronite, one of the densest crystals in the galaxy," he muttered to himself. _That narrows it down, only three planets in this system have marronite on them_, he thought. Suddenly, perhaps even surprising himself, the Doctor decided to plunge his head under the water and take a quick peek. He looked around him and saw the blurry, refracted shapes of mountains, all made of marronite. Pulling his head back out of the water, he exclaimed, "Cephaloscondis! That's it, we—I'm—on Cephaloscondis!" The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and looked sort of confused. "Why am I on Cephaloscondis?" he asked his wooden time machine. Not getting an answer, he turned around, looked again, stuck his head back under and out of the water, and then realized why he was there. _There are about 50 more miles deep of ocean than there were the last time I was here. _The Doctor knew he hadn't been there in a decade or two, but there was no way on any planet that that much water accumulates naturally.

Just as a million new questions appeared in his head, the Doctor was surprised to see something rise violently from under the water. It was a red and orange, amorphously shaped transport pod of some kind. The Doctor was sort of taken aback, enough time for the driver dome to open and reveal the pilot running the pod. It was a sort of scaly, blue creature, humanoid, with globules of a strange blue and white liquid. The creature had a beak that looked like it opened into four parts, and it's arms and legs had three twisting lines going all the way up and down the appendages. "Care for a ride to town Mr...?" the driver offered, speaking in an Irish accent, which intrigued the Doctor more than the fact that the driver was blue.

"Yes, actually, and call me the Doctor, Interior Operations Inspector for the Octarian system," he said, pulling out his ever useful psychic paper, giving his made-up-on-the-spot credentials validity. "I'd like a ride down to your government's base of operations please, and take the scenic route, I'm in no hurry" he instructed the beaked driver.

"Not a problem, Inspector. Your credentials give you a round trip through the city today free of charge, so just let me know when you want to come back to the surface," the driver explained.

"Thank you kindly, sir. You are a sir, correct?" the Doctor said, not wanting to offend.

The driver chuckled. "Yes I am, and don't worry about it, many of the Pioneers are confused of our gender. My name is K'Zerdo, by the way," he said as he dove the now re-sealed car into the ocean.

"A pleasure, kind sir. By the way, you said Pioneer earlier, what exactly do you mean?" The Doctor asked, perplexed.

"You don't know? Maybe the Internal Operations group don't call them that, but that's what they're known as on Cephaloscondis. They're the people improving the environment on the planet so it will be more habitable for us, the Blue Cephaloscondians," K'Zerdo explained.

"Ah, so that's the water, then, hmm? Where would I find the headquarters of the Pioneers, exactly?" the Doctor asked, now even more confused.

"Well, we're actually passing it right now if you want to stop in, Inspector," the driver offered.

The Doctor looked through the dome and saw, amongst the serenity of the marronite mountains, a giant factory building with an enormous generator protruding from the back, labeled with a giant neon sign that said "McDonaugh's Hope Factory."

"Why, yes, K'Zerdo, I do believe we're going to stay here quite a long time," the Doctor said ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

II

The transport pod docked, the ship's interior morphing to connect with the giant translucent double doors of the factory. This provided a safe, breathable, somewhat squishy walkway into the building. "Thank you kindly, K'Zerdo, I'll see to it that Internal gives you something for your efforts, perhaps a gold star," the Doctor chuckled.

"No stars needed, Inspector, you are welcome to this service throughout your stay," K'Zerdo replied. "Here is my contact card, just press the blue button if you need a lift somewhere."

"I just might," the Doctor said. "Depending on how much trouble I get myself into," he mumbled while approaching the door. Using his sonic screwdriver to override the access codes on the door panel, the Doctor entered the factory. The room he came into was very large and open, some kind of terminal. Holographic billboards of all sizes were spackled around the room, most of them advertising in one way or another that the Human Empire was bringing hope to Cephaloscondis. "Hope, indeed," the Doctor muttered as he spotted a small group of what seemed to be human factory workers. He strolled across the terminal floor to them, slowly, and overheard a bit of their discussion.

"I sure hope this job won't go on like it is for too much longer," a skinny, slouching man said. "I've got me a family to feed on Mars!"

"Ah, quit yer whinin' boy, at least you're livin' on one 'a the Main Worlds, I'm stuck with a flat on Phobos!" an older, rounder man retorted.

"They're sayin' Mars is gonna be overpopulated soon, you think that's true, Shum?" the third and final man in the group chimed. This man was significantly smaller than the other two, and obviously his opinion was little to value, because the other two completely ignored him.

"Perfect time to interject, filling the silence and all that, hello!" the Doctor beamed, pulling out his psychic paper. "Name's the Doctor, big D little -octor, inspector for Internal Operations, you all work for this 'Hope Factory', correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, wha's there ta inspect?" the round man inquired, his heavy Irish accent perusing the Doctor's ears.

"Just a few quick questions, might sound daft to the lot of you but I've got to ask them. You know, standard procedure, Internal protocol and all that," the Doctor rambled.

"Fire away, Inspector Doctor," Shum, the skinny one, replied.

"Right then, so, what year is this exactly?" the Doctor started.

"2273 of course," Shum answered with a smirk. "You been inspecting under a rock, have you?" he chortled.

"Something like that. Next, how exactly did the Human Empire reach the Octarian system? It's not like you have a wormhole generator, we're halfway across the galaxy from the Solar system!" the Doctor inquired quizically.

"Well now, you really have been in your own little world for the past few years haven't you Inspector?" Shum replied. "You don't even know that Gordon McDonaugh, President of the Human Empire Scientific Division, had a stroke of genious and drew up the plans for the creation of the galaxy's only wormhole generator in one night and built it himself the next day?"

"What? Sorry, kind of not following, you're saying someone just had an epiphany containing designs to a machine that is centuries ahead of time and built it himself in one day?" the Doctor said incredulously. "Sounds a little bit fishy to me, and the last time something sounded fishy to me it was a fish disguised as a vampire, so you can see my concern, can't you?" he added.

"Are ye serious? _This_ is the procedure? A man in a raggedy suit an' a bow tie strides in here and challenges our own bloody history and current events? Wha' are we to ye, 'Inspector Doctor', children?" the round man growled.

"Oi, do not knock the bow tie! It's Internal Operations special issue. You'd find it under the category, 'Cool', I do believe" the Doctor replied with a grin.

"Alright, Hommol, lay off 'im," the younger man interjected. "Perhaps you could inspect this through talking with the natives, the Cephaloscondians. They generally are less ill-tempered than these two block heads here," he said, adding the last sentence low enough that the other two couldn't hear him. "I'll take you over to meet one of the most reliable of the natives," the man said, gesturing to the Doctor to follow him. They went to the other side of the terminal where one Cephaloscondian was sitting alone, polishing an ion rifle. "Doctor, this is Q'Wuolda, one of the finest guards this planet has to offer," he said.

"Brilliant, hello! Good to meet the head squid in charge, I'm the Doctor, how do you do, sir?" the Doctor said, shaking the alien's scaly hand. As soon as the "sir" was out of the Doctor's mouth, Q'Wuolda gasped and slapped him right across the face.

"Alright first of all, I'm obviously _not _a 'sir', and second, _never_ call me a squid. Ever. Period," Q'Wuolda affirmed.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek and stretched his jaw. "Right, of course, sorry. Not a sir, not a squid, easy enough," he said. "Em, so as not to make the same mistake again, how exactly to Cephaloscondians delineate between male and female?" he asked.

Q'Wuolda gasped offendedly once more and slapped the Doctor across the other cheek. "How exactly do you mean by that question, Mister Doctor?" she said with a suggestively furious tone.

"Ow! Not in that sense, since I clearly am making terrible assumptions today," the Doctor said, grimacing at the new sting of another slap. "I meant on the outside, like on your head or something. Eyes, ears, fins, beak, what?"

"Well, since you clearly must know, female Blue Cephaloscondians have three globulons on our heads, whereas the males only have two," Q'Wuolda said matter-of-factly.

"Right, three globulons, got you," the Doctor confirmed. Looking away from his new guide for a minute, the Doctor noticed the holographic image of a goateed ginger man, wearing an expensive tuxedo and smiling radiantly. "Who's that then?" he asked.

"Well even I know that, that's Gordon McDonaugh! Where the hell-" Q'Wuolda was about to scold him as he interjected.

"-have I been? Apparently I took a long vacation. I'd like to know more about this McDonaugh character and how he's done such ipossible things so far ahead of time," the Doctor stated.

"Well, I personally think you've still got a lot to learn about this planet and it's inhabitants before I tell you about him, not to mention you have to learn your bleedin' manners!" Q'Wuolda lifted her ion rifle up to the Doctor's forehead. "Interrupt a lady again and you'll get a bit more than a slap to the face, got it, Doctor Bow Tie?" Q'Wuolda threatened playfully.

"Yeah, I got it, Miss Squid," the Doctor said with an equally playful smirk, returned by a look that said, _don't push it, Flyboy_. "I think I'm gonna quite like learning from you, Q'Wuolda," he mused.

"I suggest we go down to see Professor Melinda Thomas over at Quidseph University, for starters," Q'Wuolda suggested. "She can give you a crash course on Cephaloscondis and Earth and the whole history of the planetary relationship."

"Right then, the Mystery of the Rising Waters and Impossible Wormholes moves forward!" the Doctor said excitedly.

"Do you ever stop talking, Doctor?" Q'Wuolda inquired harshly.

"Only when I'm not thinking, which is never. Which, to answer your question, I guess, is 'no'" the Doctor answered slyly.

"Looney, you are mister," Q'Wuolda said. As the pair walked towards their destination, the Doctor felt a shiver down his spine, and subsequently saw a few windows of the terminal room momentarily eclipsed, as if by a large fish. "You alright, Doctor?"

"For the moment," he said. "Just getting one of those feelings in the pit of your gut, both to keep on and stay put. Luckily, I much prefer the former, come along, Squid!" the Doctor said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the transport staion.


End file.
